Dying Light
by Dana1
Summary: Ryan Oliver knew there was something wrong with his son. He could see he was dying in front of him and there was nothing he could do. (Takes place during Lost Ranger)
1. Last time

Title: Dying Light

Author: Dana

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Summary: Ryan Oliver knew there was something wrong with his son. He could see he was dying in front of him and there was nothing he could do.

Author's note: This takes place at the same time as Lost Ranger. The last time Ryan saw his son alive.

Disclaimer: I only claim Ryan, Charlotte, and Corey Oliver.

Ryan watched his son Tommy Oliver eat cereal. He ate it slowly and his hands shook a little. "Are you okay?" he asked. It had only been a couple of weeks since Tommy had been released from the hospital.

"Fine," Tommy said looking up. That's when he got a really good look at his son's face. There were dark circles under his eyes.

Ryan reached a hand out and felt Tommy's forehead with the back of his hand. No fever.

"Dad," Tommy protested. "I'm fine."

"You don't look good Tommy. I think you should stay home."

"I've already missed so much school that I don't think I'll ever pass. I swear I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked not believing his son. His son hadn't looked right in a long time. He just didn't know what was wrong.

"Dad I swear I'm fine. It's Friday anyway. I can rest all weekend." He looked at the watch on his wrist before standing up quickly. "I gotta go!" he said grabbing his backpack and running out of the house.

Ryan watched him go. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his son. He knew his son hated admitting if he wasn't feeling well. Two years ago Tommy seemed to be run down too but there was something a lot different than this. He was growing paler every day but kept saying he wasn't spending enough time in the sun. Ryan had been a detective for ten years and it didn't take too much for him to see through his son's lies.

Charlotte came down the stairs with Corey right behind her. There was no kindergarten that day and Ryan was taking the day off of work to watch Corey. He had enough built up days off that a three-day weekend was not hard to swing.

"Charlotte can I talk to you before you leave," Ryan asked as he poured Corey a bowl of Cheerios and set it down in front of him.

"Sure," she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. They went into the living room away from where Corey sat.

"Tommy's getting worse," Ryan said in a low voice. "I think we need to make him a doctor's appointment for Monday. His hands were starting to shake at breakfast. I think he's lost weight too."

"I know Ryan but Tommy won't admit he's sick," Charlotte said with a sigh. "I'll call his doctor and see when the soonest he can get an appointment. Hopefully it'll be sooner than Monday because I'm worried too. I've got to go or I'm going to be late for my meeting." She went into the kitchen and said goodbye to Corey before leaving.

Ryan watched her go. He'd remember this conversation five days later when he found Tommy's body and how he kicked himself for not doing anything sooner.

DDD

Notes: Ryan actually has a big part in Lost City so be on the lookout as things really start getting weird in chapter 20.


	2. Last Time 'Heard'

Notes: I was originally only going to write one part but then I thought if I'm going to have Ryan have a big part in Lost City, I probably should write more. Believe it or not, it's not just centered on Rajon and Jason though their struggle with Rajon's past and Jason's own actions thanks to Vile are a central part of the plot.

Ryan had to admit he was a little exhausted as he parked his car in the driveway. He had forgotten how much energy his five-year-old son had. He had taken him to the zoo and to the park though their visit to the park was cut short due to Goldar's attack. He was just entering the house when he heard his phone ringing.

He opened the door for Corey before quickly going to the phone in the living room. "Hello?" he asked.

"Dad it's me," Tommy greeted. "I forgot to tell you guys that Mr. Cranston asked me to stay at his house with Billy while he was out of town for a medical conference. Is it okay?"

Ryan tried not to smile. His son's forgetfulness had almost become a joke. "I don't know Tommy. You've been really tired lately and I think it's better for you to have a quiet weekend at home."

"It'll probably be quieter than at home with Corey," Tommy joked. "Billy promised to help me catch up with school. I would have invited him here but he's got a science project he has to do in his lab and he's got to feed his dog Einstein."

Ryan sighed. Tommy was a responsible teenager, even if he had a bad memory, and he always liked how responsible Billy was. "I guess it's fine. Just no sparring at the Youth Center this weekend okay?"

"I promise. Bye dad."

"Bye Tommy," Ryan said before hanging up the phone. "Guess it's just you, me, and your mom this weekend," he said to Corey. He grabbed his phone to call his wife.

"Charlotte Oliver," she greeted.

"Tommy's spending the weekend at Billy's. Evidently Mr. Cranston asked him to spend the weekend with Billy as he's going out of town for a medical conference. Tommy forgot to tell us as usual."

"Okay," Charlotte said, "I couldn't get an appointment for Tommy with Dr. Hanson till Monday morning anyway. I really hope he takes it easy this weekend."

"I'm sure Billy isn't going to be throwing any parties and at least he's not staying with Rick. I worry about that kid. I tried to look up information on his parents because I wanted to talk to them about Rick, but I couldn't find anything. Did you ever get a phone number for Rick?"

"No," Charlotte said, "Tommy never gave me one. He seems like a good kid though so I wouldn't worry."

"I'm a police officer it's my job to worry. With Angel Grove, how can we not worry? There was another attack in the park today. Just when it seems like the attacks have stopped, there's another one. Thank goodness there are Power Rangers to protect this city. I'd hate to think what would happen if there weren't."

DDD

Notes: A bit of foreshadowing for what happens at the end of Lost Ranger but it seemed appropriate. And of course that wasn't actually Tommy calling. Voice changing software.


	3. Death of a Falcon

Notes: I know this fic had been in Ryan Oliver's POV but I did want to show Tommy's last thoughts. That's why this chapter is called Death of a Falcon.

Tommy felt himself weakening after Vile's blast. After the blast, he was only completely unconscious for a few minutes. When he came to, he no longer felt any pain, which was weird. He thought they had been trying to torture him. He guessed he shouldn't complain. The machine that they had been using had been so painful.

He heard someone coming near him. He was too weak to open his eyes though. There was a loud beeping and he felt a shock that caused him to flinch, but he still couldn't open his eyes. He was getting weaker. It didn't take him too long to realize he was dying.

He felt himself being lifted up and he wondered if Zordon had sent someone to save him. he just wanted to go back to Earth.

 _As you wish_ a voice said. He wondered where it came from but he was too tired to try to figure it out. He felt himself being teleported away. Whoever held him was having a hard time holding him up. He felt himself being pushed away and someone catching him. He couldn't open his eyes to see who it was.

He heard a few voices that sounded like Adam, Billy, Rito, and Goldar. Zordon had sent two Rangers? He wondered. Gotta get away can't fight. He thought as he was set down on the ground. he heard Adam and Billy call their morphing calls.

He tried to open his mouth but no words came out.

 _You're done falcon. Rest. Your fight is over._ _You're protected._ The voice said again.

He felt himself sinking further away.

DDD

Tommy fought back to conscious as he felt himself being set on something that felt like a chair. He opened his eyes and saw Adam, Billy, and Rick. No not Rick. He was Rito. He closed his eyes again. He was starting to feel himself drift away again. He made himself open his eyes again. He saw absolutely nothing. When did the lights go out? Where was Billy?

"Billy?" he called. His voice sounded weird to even himself. "Where'd you go?" he felt a hand on his shoulder and Billy responded to let him know he was there.

 _Before you go. Is there someone you want?_

Tommy thought about it for a second. "Can…can you get Jason?" When he got no response from the voice he said, "please? I…need to see him again. He…" he was about to say he's my best friend but he felt something go through his body causing him to wince.

He slipped out of consciousness again. Jason's voice brought him back again. He opened his eyes but he still couldn't see. "Jason?" He asked wearily. "You're here!"

 _It's time to go falcon._

No! He wanted to yell but no words came out. he slipped away.

The next few moments were surreal. He could see everything but he wasn't part of the world anymore. He turned and looked at Rito but he didn't see Rito or Rick. He saw Rajon. He wanted to tell him he was glad to see him. But something told him he didn't have time.

 _Come._

Tommy died without anyone noticing.

DDD

Notes: If you remember in Lost City I, Adam mentioned that the Tommy who had talked to him before he disappeared that he seemed to no longer be there. I hope this explains why Tommy was so out of it, and then suddenly clear when he tells Adam that he'll be okay.


End file.
